(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are currently one of most widely used flat panel displays (FPDs). Liquid crystal displays include two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The display substrates include field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, formed thereon. In an LCD, a voltage is applied to a field generating electrode to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer, whereby orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and polarization of incident light is controlled to display an image.
Among LCDs is a vertically aligned mode LCD in which liquid crystal modules are aligned such that a longer axis thereof is perpendicular to a display panel in a state in which a field is not applied. In order to secure a wide viewing angle, the vertically aligned mode LCD uses a scheme of forming a cutout portion such as a fine slit, or the like, in a field generating electrode to form a plurality of domains in which liquid crystal molecules are controlled to be oriented in different directions, or the like. Also, in order to make lateral visibility approximate to front visibility, a method of dividing a single subpixel into two sections and applying different voltages thereto to differentiate transmittance has been proposed.
Recently, LCDs have been increased in size, and curved display panels that increase the engagement (or immersion) and presence of viewers have been developed. LCDs employing such a curved display panel have emerged. However, in a curved display panel, a lower display substrate and an upper display substrate may be misaligned, generating texture to due to interference between adjacent pixels to limit a reduction in a width of a light blocking member.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.